


A Moment of Lights and Snow and You

by Iris_the_Messenger



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: A soft moment between two destined souls, M/M, Romance, Shopping, Snow, Snowball Fight, Softness, Was supposed to be buying a tree, holiday feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_the_Messenger/pseuds/Iris_the_Messenger
Summary: Once upon a time the holidays used to be a lonely time for Luca Stein, but that is hardly the case now. Especially with a certain, pale-eye'd vampire hanging around these days...
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Moment of Lights and Snow and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenshe_appeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenshe_appeared/gifts).



> A holiday gift for thenshe_appeared! I adored getting to know Detective Luca Stein, and hope I was able to capture him just a little bit for this story <3 I love him and Adam to pieces!

~ * ~

Wayhaven's Northern Lights Outdoor Plaza was a dazzling display of holiday cheer that all but assaulted Luca's senses once he'd stepped over the threshold of the looming, candy cane arch, overwhelming to be sure but welcome nonetheless. The smell of gingerbread cookies and baked apples tantalized his nose, promising hot, warm goodness and sugary pleasure to counter the brisk chill in the air.

For a human it was a delight to every sense, sight and smell, but to a vampire burdened with hypersensitivity…

"Are you going to be alright, Adam? I know it's a lot to take in." He frowns softly, concerned for the tall, statuesque man beside him. Perhaps this had been a bad idea, and he should have brought Farah afterall.

He knows she would have happily accompanied him to the plaza in his search for a proper Christmas tree for the station. A task given to him by Tina, in all her holiday cheer and eagerness. The youngest of Unit Bravo would have been enchanted at the vast amounts of lights and sounds but Adam had beaten her to the punch, surprising everyone when he’d volunteered in her stead before the vampiress could say ‘yes’ to his initial invitation. The leader of the group was quick to rationalize his presence, of course, stating the need to keep the detective safe in such an overcrowded and distracting environment.

_ “As adept as you are agent Hauville, I feel you’ll be too easily distracted to leave the matter of the detective's safety in your hands,” he’d reasoned, shrugging off Nate’s curious eyes. _

_ "Whatever you gotta' tell yourself…" _ she had laughed, flashing a knowing smile and wink Luca's way before leaving them to it.

The ride had been quiet, as always, with Adam staring out of his car window. To fill the silence, Luca had dared to turn on the radio, and the sound of familiar holiday tunes helped ease his own nerves.

Not that he wasn't comfortable, more just nervous or anxious. Adam had that effect on him, without fail and it was becoming a little ridiculous. He was a grown man, for goodness sake! Not some lovestruck teenager. When they were around the others it was easier, like a buffer, but when they were alone Luca found himself both incredibly nervous and excited at the prospect of Adam's full attention.

The leader of Unit Bravo didn't make it any easier, with his intense glances and near-touches that barely ghost across his flesh, sending his mind spinning and heart pounding erratically. Only to pull back at the last second, without fail, leaving Luca wanting and despairing at the promise of more.

He was sure there was  _ something _ between them, he had never felt this kind of intensity with anyone before but the vampire’s almost compulsive reflex to deny the heat between them was frustrating to no end. Luca felt like he was going crazy.

"I assure you, I am fine, detective." Adam grunts, easily sliding his sunglasses over his eyes to shield his pale green eyes from the twinkling lights. "Shall we proceed?"

"Yeah, if it's ok I figured I'd grab a few party supplies for Tina while we are here and then we can grab the tree." Luca explains, already making his way passed the familiar shops.

Despite his initial concern for the vampire's senses, Luca had to admit it was indeed nice, picturesque even. Strolling, just the two of them, through the festive plaza. Like something out of a hallmark movie, but now Luca was reconsidering given the overstimulating atmosphere. Adam kept up with his own strides, matching his pace perfectly yet appearing casual, as if they always walked in step with one another.

It was a good thing Morgan hadn't volunteered to tag along, he thought idly as the soft snow fell around them. It complimented the festive lightning, and Luca felt himself soften quite a bit, like melted butter, amidst the ambiance. The prospect of her wandering around the cold for any period of time, voluntarily, was about as ludicrous as the notion itself to begin with, he mused with a small smile at the thought.

“You do this every year for the station?” Adam inquired, surprising him as he broke the easy silence that had fallen over them.

Luca shook his head, “Not until recently and it’s mostly Tina who organizes the party every year. Verda and I just help her gather everything and put it together, like her much more organized, little holiday helpers.”

This pulls a smile from Adam’s lips, and Luca feels his heart skip a beat at the sight. It was becoming a much more common occurrence, these little secret smiles of his. Luca can hardly believe how different the man is from when they’d first met...how long ago was that now? It was strange to think there was ever a time Adam, and the rest of Unit Bravo, hadn’t been in his life.

"Will you be making your own baked treats for the occasion?" He continues, as they pass a large, gingerbread display decked out in sugary opulence and sparkling gumdrops. It is beyond his understanding how one went about eating such a creation. He preferred a simpler aesthetic when it came to his own convections, but he imagined the various groups of laughing children would easily pick the towering mass of sugar and gingerbread.

"Of course! I'm rather proud of my holiday biscuits, you know. I'm pretty sure there would be a riot if I didn't make them for the party," he laughs, smiling with that same pride.

"Have you any other holiday traditions, aside from cookies and cakes?"

"No, not really...Rebecca wasn't around much when I was kid, and we didn't celebrate much to begin with…" he mused, trailing off as he drifted off to thoughts perhaps better left in the past.

It had been a lonely time, to be honest. Leaving a bitter taste on the tongue as he recalled the memories of Christmas past. However, the flavor quickly sweetened once again when he also considered more recent memories, of Tina and Verda and of Unit Bravo. Of Adam. Even his mother’s presence didn’t sour his thoughts as much as they once had, as he could only think of the warmth he garnered from those in his life in the here and now.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to bring up unhappy memories…” Adam apologized, his voice genuinely pained at the notion.

Shaking his head, Luca couldn't help but smile softly. “No, it’s fine. It was a lonely time for me, sure, but that’s hardly the case now. Once I got older, I had more reason to celebrate and join in all the fun with friends. I mean, Tina would never allow me to skip out on celebrating! Not to mention, with you and the rest of the team hanging around I am sure holidays will never be boring ever again.” he laughs, “I mean, between Nate’s outlandish decorating and Farah blasting Christmas songs 24/7, I’ll never lack for holiday cheer, for sure.”

If Luca’s heart had stuttered at his smile, it positively threatened to leap right from his chest as Adam chuckled softly. Luca had never heard such a wonderful sound before. "Then I sincerely hope we can continue to help create more pleasant memories for you to savor.”

Luca couldn’t stop staring, to be honest. He never wanted to look away from that handsome face, the image of the usually stoic and strict man, now smiling and so relaxed. It was such a rare sight. It was mesmerizing. He says nothing, for fear of breaking the moment, allowing the light ease to stretch on between them as they continued on throughout the plaza.

Thankfully, they were able to gather all the smaller items. Decorations and some plasticware for food and snacks, on Tina’s list. Between Adam’s natural efficiency, albeit blunt and somewhat impatient, and Luca’s own familiarity with the sales representatives it proves an easy, and almost enjoyable task.

Leaving only the final item on their list, and the most important: The tree.

The freshly cut Christmas trees are kept in their own section of the plaza, where their scent grows stronger the closer they approach, leaving a trail of aromatic pine for them to follow.

Again, Luca worries about the smell being too strong for the vampire. A concern confirmed as he watches Adam’s nose wrinkle in discomfort as they finally reach their destination.

“I think I can get the tree myself, if the smell is too much for you” He suggests, but Adam only frowns and shakes his head stubbornly.

“No, I thank you for your concern but I am fine, detective. Besides, it’s getting later and colder. It’ll be quicker for me to help you, to avoid you catching an illness.”

It had indeed gotten later, darker and colder. They had been fast in their shopping, but it had been later in the evening when they'd first arrived. Luca shivers as the chill of the night creeps past his coat and sweater, tickling his bones.

It takes only a second, and with a grace Luca is not accustomed to seeing, Adam is by his side. His much larger frame shields him from the cold, at least the frosty wind that had begun to blow about, making the trees surrounding them dance and sway to its tune.

With those piercing pale, green eyes suddenly trained solely on him Luca trembles. 

His thumb glides easily over his bottom lip, feather light and yet it sends a wildfire through Luca's whole body.

"Your lips are cold," Adam observes, voice so soft it barely registers above a whisper.

Luca can only nod, shivering not from the cold but the anticipation that begins to build as a sudden desire overtakes him. An all too familiar heat and yearning crawls along his spine. His heart thunders so loudly in his chest, blood rushing in his ears, all else becomes white noise.

Everything, save Adam's voice. The timbre soft and low, and yet the clearest sound Luca has ever heard. He can't help but think of how angelic Adam looks in this moment. His pale skin practically glowing amid the sparkling lights and snow, lips so pink and inviting as they hover ever closer.

There is a mutual longing in those piercing green eyes, an all too familiar pull that brings them closer. It's a moment Luca knows all too well. A moment he would happily lose himself to, were it not for Adam's resistance.

A moment ruined as the stinging  **_Splat!_ ** of a snowball hits its mark, right into the side of the vampire's face. Splatters of freshly packed snow hit Luca's own skin, and he curses as the icy shrapnel brings him out of his haze.

Snarling, Adam turns to the person brave enough to not only take their shot, but ruin this rare moment of privacy between them. A moment he had almost succumbed to.

Farah, in all her grinning glory, stands boldly at the head of a group of small children of varying ages. All armed to the teeth with snowballs, much like the one she was currently tossing up and down in her hand.

A tingle of apprehension danced along Luca's spine, and it was all too easy to see where this was going.

"You play a dangerous game, agent Hauville" Adam warns, eyes glinting as the lure of competition begins to take hold. "Are you prepared for the consequences?"

Smiling wickedly, the petite woman turns to her merry band of snow imps "Well, kiddos...what do we say?"

Grabbing the bags of Christmas decorations and wares at Adam's feet, Luca quickly took cover behind a line of pine trees. The children, laughing and merciless, unleashed a rain of frosty hell upon the leader of Unit Bravo.

Every. Single. Snowball. Missing.

Luca laughs at the surprised and confused expressions on the children's faces. And the look of dread on Farah's as realization hits her that their target has not only managed to avoid their assault, but was no longer standing where he had been before.

"A poor choice, agent."

Luca stifled a laugh from his hiding spot, as he watched the towering bulk of muscle that was Adam as he hovered menacingly over Farah and the small children.

"Scatter!!!"

The children take off, zig-zagging for their lives and laughing in glee as they disappear into the crowd back to their parents.

"Agent Hauville, clearly we need to work on honing your skills when ambushing and confronting an opponent. Let's begin with testing your evasive maneuvers.”

Luca winces in sympathy for the young vampire as Adam descends upon them, but can’t help the genuine smile of fondness that spreads across his face as he commits the moment, spine tingling near-kiss and icy snowballs, to his memory. It appeared the tree would have to wait.

With Unit Bravo around, with Adam around, he had a feeling his days of lonely holidays would indeed be a thing of the past and he happily looked forward to every single exciting moment.

~*~


End file.
